Law enforcement officers frequently engage suspects or prisoners that are uncooperative, hostile or bent on escape. It is well known in the military and in civilian law enforcement that a blindfolded person is much more submissive and obedient than one who has the advantage of sight. The typical blindfold is an opaque length of cloth tied around the head so as to cover the eyes. The problem with this type of blindfold is that the person has to be under significant control before the blindfold can be applied.
The primary purpose of the present invention is to provide a means and method for applying a blindfold to a person, or animal, obstinately defiant of authority or restraint.
A second object of the invention is to provide a hooding device for creating a blindfold and, at the same time, a method for applying limited physical control of the person after the blindfolding hood is placed over the head and eyes.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon a reading of the following description of the invention, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.